Mantan Terindah
by peblish
Summary: PREQUEL UP IN CHAPTER 2! :3 / Orang bilang, jangan pernah bersedih karena saat-saat terindah itu usai... Tapi tersenyumlah karena saat-saat indah itu pernah terjadi. / EXO. KrisHo short-fic. Rnr? :3
1. Chapter 1

peblish

presents

a krisho fanfict

.

 _ **Mantan Terindah**_

.

cast :

\- suho!girl

\- kris

\- other casts

.

lagi hujan deres terus hape tiba22 nyetel Mantan Terindah nya Kahitna... Terus ana keinget KrisHo ):

Iya, _KrisHo_.

.

 _ **warn**_ _:_ **OOC** , **bahasa informal** , yang merasa krisho shipper jangan baper.

.

happy reading, and dont forget to leave review! ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Apa yang lebih ngeselin daripada ngeliat mantan dateng ke reuni SMA?

Ngeliat mantan dateng ke reuni SMA sambil ngegandeng cowok barunya.

 _And... You know what,_ hal itu terjadi pada Yifan saat ini. Sedang seru-serunya mengobrol akrab dengan teman-teman klub basketnya semasa SMA sambil minum segelas limun dingin, tiba-tiba sosok seorang Kim Joonmyun sang primadona sekolah masuk ke dalam _ballroom_ hotel tempat diselenggarakannya reuni SMA angkatan Yifan malam itu. Dan tahun ini gadis itu tidak sendirian, dilihat dari bagaimana ia berjalan sembari merangkul mesra lengan seorang cowok tinggi berkacamata yang Yifan kenal dengan baik... _**Oh, Park Chanyeol**_. Seorang murid kelas sebelah yang sering menjadi korban kekerasan Yifan dan geng-nya semasa SMA dulu karena cowok itu _'terlalu'_ dekat dengan Joonmyunㅡmengingat mereka berdua sama-sama mengikuti klub perpustakaan sekolah.

Dan sekarang... Yifan benar-benar mati gaya melihat cowok nerd itu malah berhasil menggaet Joonmyun, mantan pacarnya.

"...Diiii hati iniiii... Hanya engkaaaaauuu... Mantan terinㅡAHHH! Hyung! Apaan, sih?!" Sehun yang tadinya berniat menggoda Yifan dengan melantunkan lirik lagu yang sangat pas untuk Yifan saat ini langsung bete karena Yifan mendadak menginjak kakinya dengan sadis. Mana nginjaknya pakai _sneakers_ tebel, lagi.

"Berisik." Gumam Yifan cuek sambil memalingkan tubuhnya dari arah pintu masuk lalu ( _pura-pura_ ) kembali menikmati limunnya.

Sehun cengar-cengir melihat kelakuan ajaib temannya itu. Bisa-bisanya masih bersikap sok _cool_ dalam situasi seperti ini. Ngeliat mantan sama pacar barunya, bro... Masih bisa sok _cool_? _Hell yesh_ , Sehun berani taruhan dua sapi betina milik ayahnya di desa bahwa saat ini Yifan tengah berontak kesetanan di dalam batinnya.

"Yang namanya mantan, pasti kelihatan makin cakep kalau udah jadi punya orang lain." Sehun berargumen sok asyik sambil meletakkan sebelah lengannya di bahu Yifan, lalu geleng-geleng sok dewasa. "Waktu lagi sama kita aja cakepnya setengah mati, gimana waktu lagi sama orang lain? Hmmmm..."

"Lu berisik banget, gila." Yifan menyentakkan lengan Sehun dari bahunya sambil mendelik jengkel. Ini napa malah jadi galau gini, sih?! Niat Yifan dateng ke reuni SMA cuma buat ketemu temen-temen SMA sekaligus seneng-seneng, kenapa sekarang malah beralih jadi acara _Forum Penggalauan Bareng Oh Sehun_ gini?

"Wah, panjang umur." Celetuk Sehun tiba-tiba. "Liat tuh, hyung, dia ke sini."

 _HAH_? Yifan curi-curi pandang, dan... _**Jeng jeng**_! Benar saja! Dilihatnya Joonmyun berjalan anggun ke arahnya. _Joonmyun-berjalan-anggun-ke-arahnya._ Sengaja diulang biar makin tegang. MAMPUS! YIFAN HARUS GIMANAAAAAAA..?

"Anjrit!" Yifan mendadak panik sendiri, sebisa mungkin ia mencoba berkomunikasi dengan Sehun melalui pandangan matanya. "Gua-harus-bereaksi-kayak-gimana-Hun?!"

"Sok-cool-aja-hyung!" Sehun balas menjawab dengan pandangan mata pula.

.

" _ **Hai, Yifan.**_ "

.

Dan... Skak mat.

Sekadar kata _'hai'_ diikuti sapaan nama panggilannya dari seorang gadis yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu membuat ke- _cool_ -an Yifan runtuh.

"H-Hai." Jawab Yifan dengan suara menciut. "Ehem-ehem." Yifan sengaja berdehem, mencoba mengembalikan suara _baritone_ -nya yang pernah dipuji sebagai suara tampan oleh ibu kandungnya itu. "Hai." Yifan mengulang ucapannya dengan suara yang lebih baik.

Joonmyun tersenyum. Manis. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan Yifan nggak bisa nggak mengakui kalau gadis itu benar-benar manis saat ia sedang tersenyum manis. "Apa kabar?"

 _Buruk setelah kau tinggalkan_ , jawab Yifan dalam hati. Ah, enggak, ENGGAK! "Baik." Yifan berdehem lagi. "Kamu?"

"Hmmm. Baik juga." Duh, plis, jangan ngangguk-ngangguk imut kayak gituuu...

"Oh, hehehe."

"..."

"..."

"..."

Mampus. Bener-bener mampus. Kudu ngomong apalagi, nih? Yifan memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan yang bisa dibicarakan dengan mantan pacarnya itu. _Kamu kok makin seksi aja, sih?_ Sial. _No_ , Yifan bisa tewas digampar kalau nekat ngegombal dengan murahan seperti itu. _Itu pacar baru kamu? *_ dengan wajah sinis dan mata dipicingkan _* Oh... God, definitely no._ Kesannya kayak bapak mertua galak yang baru pertama kali ketemu sama pacar anaknya. "Uhm... Lagi sibuk apa, Myun?" Ah, akhirnya pertanyaan basa-basi ter- _mainstream_ nomor 1 di dunia dikeluarkan juga oleh Yifan.

"Ah, iya. Aku hampir lupa." Joonmyun menepuk keningnya, kemudian mengaduk-aduk isi tas jinjing berwarna _peach_ yang dibawanya. Kemudian menyodorkan sebuah kartu tebal yang diikat dengan pita putih. "Eum... Ini."

Yifan menerima kartu tebal itu kemudian diam membaca isinya danㅡ

"Aku... Sama Chanyeol mau tunangan, akhir tahun ini."

 **JEGER**.

*sound effect _petir bergemuruh di belakang tubuh Yifan_ *

Joonmyun menunduk, sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit gugup. Entah apa tujuannya. Apa karena merasa canggung memberikan undangan pertunangannya kepada mantan pacarnya itu? "Ch-Chanyeol bilang... Aku harus ngasih ini ke kamu, jadi..."

 _Jadi kalau nggak disuruh Chanyeol, kamu nggak bakalan ngasih tahu ini ke aku?_

"Ah, ma-maksudku bukan gitu." Sahut Joonmyun tiba-tiba, seakan ia dapat membaca pikiran Yifan. "Yifan... Sekarang udah nggak tinggal di rumah yang lama lagi, kan? Makanya... Aku pikir, Yifan bisa langsung nerima undangan ini kalau aku ngasihin langsung ke Yifan di acara reuni SMA ini..."

 _Oh, jadi gitu._

"Uhm... Oke." Yifan berdehem lagi, kemudian membuka kartu tebal itu lalu membaca isinya sekilas. _Kratak... Kratak..._ Sesuatu yang rapuh di dalam diri Yifan mulai retak tak karuan selagi ia mengamati isi kartu tebal itu. _Engagement... Kim Joonmyun... Park Chanyeol... Happily ever after..._ Ouch, apalagi potret _pre-wedding_ ( _Gosh, kenapa mereka sudah melaksanakan pemotretan pre-wedding segala?_ ) yang dicetak ukuran jumbo di halaman terakhir kartu tebal itu... Joonmyun benar-benar terlihat bahagia saat Chanyeol ( _yang sialnya juga sedang tertawa bahagia..._ ) memeluknya mesra di potret tersebut.

Yifan memaksakan 17 otot-otot tubuhnya untuk tersenyum lebar, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Joonmyun dengan kaku. " _Congrats_ , ya."

Joonmyun tersenyum. Tersenyum manis sekali, membuat Yifan semakin merasa... Entahlah. Yifan tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia rasakan saat iniㅡ

" _ **YIFAN**_?!"

 **Jeger**.

*sound effect _petir bergemuruh di tengah-tengah Yifan dan Joonmyun_ *

"Ya ampun, Yifan! Apa kabaaaar?!" _Sreng_... Semilir aroma parfum mahal yangㅡ _bagi Yifan_ ㅡaromanya sebelas-duabelas sama gas pemusnah massal berhembus di sekitar Yifan dan Joonmyun diikuti seruan heboh seorang gadis yang terkesan terlalu bahagia saat melihat Yifan.

"Aduh, ya ampuuun... Kamu kemana ajaaa?! Aduh, tambah ganteng! Tambah tinggi! Iiihhh, wajahmu nggak berubah, yaaa?! Gemesiiiiinnn..." _Nyuuut_! Setelah setengah mati berjinjit untuk bercipika-cipiki dengan Yifan, gadis berpakaian serba pink itu mencubit gemas kedua pipi Yifan sampai rasanya tulang pipi Yifan bergeser beberapa senti dari tempatnya semula.

"Lu-Luhan..." Yifan meringis horor sambil menyapa gadis itu. "Ah... Ahahaha..."

Sementara itu Joonmyun diam di tempatnya memandangi keakraban satu arah di antara Yifan dan gadis itu. Sebagai... _Ehem_ , mantan pacar Yifan, jelas saja Joonmyun mengenal Luhan. Kapten tim _cheerleader_ sekolah mereka yang terpilih menjadi kapten selama tiga tahun pelajaran berturut-turut karena kelincahan, ketangkasan, dan pastinya kecantikannya. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi kalau Luhan naksir berat dengan Yifan dan mempertahankan cinta sepihaknya selama tiga tahun masa SMA-nya. Selama tiga tahun itupun, kabarnya sih, Luhan selalu menolak mentah-mentah semua cowok yang nekat mendekati ataupun ' _menembak_ 'nya karena ia begitu setia akan perasaannya kepada Yifan. Mengerikan? Jelas. Saat masih SMA dulu, sebetulnya Joonmyun cukup risih melihat Luhan nempeeeeeeeeeel melulu sama Yifanㅡyang saat itu masih menjadi pacarnya. Mana mereka berdua sama-sama kapten ekskul, pastinya sering ketemu di rapat bulanan pertemuan ketua ekskul. Waktu masih pacaran dulu, Joonmyun ingeeeeeet banget kalau ia sering ngambek karena Yifan selalu ditempelin Luhan kemana-mana.

 _Eh, napa Joonmyun malah jadi mengenang masa lalu gini?_

"Emmm, Lu." Yifan melirik nggak enak ke arah Joonmyun yang diam saja dari tadi, kemudian mencoba membaurkan Joonmyun di antaranya dengan Luhan. "Ah, i-ini Joonmyun, kamu inget, nggak? Umm, temen sekelasku dulu itu, loh."

Sebetulnya Yifan mau bilang " _ini Joonmyun, kamu inget, nggak? Mantan pacarku, yang dulu pernah ngebanting pintu mobilku sampai rusak gara-gara cemburu menguras bak mandi pas liat kamu meluk-meluk aku di lapangan basket itu, loh._ ", tapi nggak jadi karena sepertinya terdengar kepanjangan.

"Heh?" Luhan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Joonmyun, kemudian saat otaknya mendeteksi dan mengenali bahwa Joonmyun adalah halangan terbesarnya untuk mendapatkan Yifan semasa SMA dahulu, Luhan langsung menatap Joonmyun dengan tatapan ala ibu tiri. "Oh... Cewek anggota klub perpustakaan?" Gumam Luhan dengan suara keras. Sejak dulu Luhan memang selalu memandang rendah ekskul (yang menurutnya) paling tidak penting di sekolah itu. Maksudnya... Helloooooo? Apa yang terdengar menarik dari kegiatan berkumpul dengan para _geeks_ di perpustakaan sekolah yang kabarnya berhantu itu kemudian mengagung-agungkan lembaran kertas atau membandingkan satu buku dengan buku lainnya?

"Ah..." Joonmyun tersenyum canggung karena Luhan mengenalinya sebagai _'cewek anggota perpustakaan_ '. Apa tidak ada status lain yang sedikit lebih... Uhh, _realistis_? "I-iya."

"Ah, oke deh. Lama nggak ketemu, ya." Balas Luhan kemudian ia tersenyum... _Mengejek_? Gadis itu berpaling kepada Yifan, kemudian pandangan matanya tertuju kepada kartu tebal undangan pertunangan Joonmyun di tangan Yifan. Pita putih berkilau yang mengikat kartu undangan itu menarik perhatian Luhan, kemudian ia menyambar kartu itu dari tangan Yifan. "Apa, nih?" Tanyanya penasaran kemudian membuka dan melihat isi kartu itu. Tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Luhan berubah kegirangan. "Ka-ka-kamu... Kamu mau tunangan?!" Seru Luhan sambil menoleh ke Joonmyun.

"Eh..?" Joonmyun mendadak _awkward_ , tapi kemudian ia tersenyum simpul dan mengangguk. "Iya... Akhir tahun ini. Maaf ya, aku cuma bawa satu undangan buat Yifan, tapi kamu juga boleh datang."

Luhan membuka mulutnya tidak percaya, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Yifan yang mencoba terlihat biasa-biasa saja lalu ia kembali menoleh kepada Joonmyun. "Serius?! Ah, aku pasti dateng!" Seru Luhan terlalu bahagia. Kemudian... _Sleppp_! Tanpa permisi ia menggaet dan memeluk lengan Yifan dengan... Mesra. "Yifan, gimana kalau kita dateng bareng?!" Ajak Luhan sambil mendongak menatap Yifan dengan manja. Sekilas Luhan mengerling angkuh melirik Joonmyun.

"Hah..." Yifan salah tingkah saat tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk lengannya seperti itu. "Em... A-aku..."

" _ **Joon**_?" Suara seorang cowok yang memanggil Joonmyun dengan mesra mengagetkan Joonmyun, Yifan dan Luhan.

"..." ㅡYifan.

"Siapa, tuh?" ㅡLuhan, (masih) sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Yifan.

" _ **Chanyeolie**_..." Hanya Joonmyun yang bereaksi normal. Senyum indahnya mengembang saat ia menoleh kepada cowok tinggi berkacamata yang menghampirinya itu, kemudian... _Chup! Chup!_ Mereka bercipika-cipiki di depan Yifan. Oh, dan Luhan. Oke, jangan lupakan Luhan (yang sampai saat ini masih menempel dengan Yifan).

"Aku udah ngasih undangannya ke Kim seonsaengnim." Ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengusak lembut puncak kepala Joonmyun. _Kim seonsaengnim?_ Ooohh! Pembina tetap klub perpustakaan sekolah, _yeah_. Jelas saja.

Joonmyun tersenyum lagi. "Bagus, deh. Aku juga udah ngasih..." Joonmyun beralih menatap Yifan. "...ke Yifan."

Chanyeol mengikuti arah objek yang ditatap oleh Joonmyun, kemudian sedikit terkejut kalau ternyata sejak tadi Yifan ada di dekatnya. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol merinding, mengingat berbagai macam siksaan yang ia terima dari geng Yifan semasa SMA dahulu. "O-oh... Eh..." Chanyeol bergumam tidak jelas saking kicepnya di depan Yifan.

"Oh, jadi kamu calon suaminya Joonmin?" Tiba-tiba Luhan menyahut dengan suara keras. Udah keras, salah nyebut nama pula. Dengan menyodorkan tangannya yang lain ( _karena tangan Luhan yang satunya masih memeluk lengan Yifan_ ), Luhan memberi selamat kepada pasangan itu. "Selamat, yaaa! Semoga kalian bahagia selamanya."

"Joonmyun." Joonmyun meringis, mengoreksi ucapan Luhan. "Makasih, Luhan."

"Ma-makasih." Chanyeol tersenyum grogi menyambut uluran tangan Luhan.

Sementara Yifan masih saja membisu sambil menatap kosong ke sebuah titik yang ada di celah di antara Joonmyun dan Chanyeol.

Luhan yang menyadari perubahan mood Yifan segera berinisiatif membawa cowok itu pergi dari sana. "Uumm, oke deh, kalian nikmatin, yaa, acaranya! Aku sama Yifan mau ke sebelah sana dulu, oke? _Byeee_!"

Tanpa ikut pamit kepada Joonmyun, Yifan seakan terbawa begitu saja saat Luhan menarik lengannya dan menyeretnya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

"Lu yakin banget mau pergi ke sana?" Tanya Sehun yang sedang tidur-tiduran di ranjang _king-size_ milik Yifan sambil membolak-balikkan sebuah majalah _game_ yang ia temukan di kolong tempat tidur Yifan.

"Gatau, deh." Gumam Yifan sambil memasang dasi kupu-kupu di kerah kemeja putihnya. Kemudian menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin, lalu bergidik ngeri karena sepertinya dasi kupu-kupu bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk cowok berusia seperempat abad sepertinya.

"Sendirian?"

Yifan melirik Sehun dengan keki. "Gue nggak sejomblo dan sengenes itu, Hun."

Sehun tertawa ngakak. "Yah, kan gue nanya... Lah terus? Lu pergi sama siapa? Mau pergi sama gue?" Tanya Sehun lagi. "Yah, walaupun gue males, sih, ngeliat calon suaminya itu. Bawaannya pengen ngerek seragam olahraganya ke tiang bendera lagi." Sehun cekikikan mengingat sewaktu SMA dulu saat Yifan memerintahnya untuk mencuri seragam olahraga Chanyeol lalu mengereknya di tiang bendera sampai-sampai cowok _nerd_ berkacamata tebal itu menangis setengah jam di bawah tiang bendera karena tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengambilnya.

"Tau, nih." Yifan yang sudah memasang dasi hitam panjang di kerah kemejanya, menjatuhkan tubuh di atas ranjangnya. "Luhan ngajak gue bareng, sih..."

" _Wait_ , Luhan?" Sehun menatap Yifan lurus-lurus. "Luhan yang... Anak _cheers_ itu?"

Yifan mengangguk dengan wajah muram. "Iya. Waktu Luhan nyamperin gue pas reuni kemarin-kemarin itu... Joonmyun ngomong ke dia katanya dia boleh dateng."

"Weits, weits... Gak sehat, nih. Lu yakin banget mau dateng ke tunangan mantan lo, bareng sama cewek sinting yang ngejar-ngejar lo selama tiga tahun itu?" Sehun menatap Yifan tidak percaya. Imej sinting yang melekat pada diri Luhan tidak akan pernah bisa Sehun lupakan semenjak cewek itu menendang selangkangan Sehun yang sudah menghalanginya bertemu dengan Yifan di dalam kelas. Sialan, memang. Padahal Yifan sendiri yang tidak mau bertemu dengan Luhan kemudian menyuruh Sehun untuk menghadang Luhan, kenapa malah selangkangan Sehun yang jadi korban?

"Apaan?" Yifan balik menatap Sehun dengan ogah-ogahan. "Gue nggak bilang bakalan dateng ke sana bareng Luhan, kali."

"Lah tadi kata lo Luhan ngajak lo bareng..."

"Iya, tapi kan ngajak doang. Gue belum bilang gue mau apa enggak." Jelas Yifan sambil menghela nafas. Ia mengusap-usap wajahnya dengan bimbang, lalu kembali menghela nafas berat.

"Terus gimana?" Kejar Sehun, kepo abis. "Lu jadi dateng apa enggaaaaak?"

.

.

.

"Joonmyun, selamat yaaaaa!" Seusai segala macam prosesi pertunangan dilaksanakan, Joonmyun diserbu oleh teman-temannya yang mengucapkan selamat atas pertunangannya dengan Chanyeol. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, teman baik Joonmyun semasa SMA, kompak memeluk Joonmyun erat-erat mencipta sebuah _big hug_ yang menggemaskan.

"Tuh kaaann... Aku bilang apa!" Kyungsoo sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. "Di antara kita bertiga, yang bakalan _married_ duluan pasti Joonmyun! Kebukti, kaann?"

Joonmyun tersenyum malu kemudian mencubit ringan lengan Kyungsoo. "Ih, kan baru tunangan... Belom _married_." Sangkal Joonmyun dengan wajah memerah.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat reaksi Suho. Sejak dulu Joonmyun memang tidak pernah berubah! Selalu merendah dan mudah merasa malu. "Iya juga, sih. Bisa aja tiba-tiba Kyungsoo ngebet _married_ duluan, nggak pake tunangan-tunangan segala. Iya, nggak?"

Kyungsoo melotot. "Baekkie!"

Ketiga gadis itu tergelak bersama.

"Oh iya!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun angkat suara lagi sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Mumpung acaranya udah selesai, kita bantuin Joonmyun bukain hadiah-hadiah, yuk? Gimana?" Usul Baekhyun bersemangat. Saat mengisi buku tamu tadi, ada beberapa tamu undangan yang memberi hadiah dan hadiah-hadiah itu dikumpulkan di sebuah meja besar di sebelah meja buku tamu. Joonmyun sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa ada cukup banyak hadiah yang ia (dan Chanyeol) dapatkan.

"Boleh." Joonmyun mengangguk dengan senang hati. Tentunya ia ingin berbagi keseruan membuka kertas pembungkus hadiah dengan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sebentar saja ketiga gadis itu sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Joonmyun, asyik membuka satu-persatu hadiah dari tamu undangan. Isinya lucu dan bermacam-macam. Ada yang memberikan barang-barang standar seperti jam tangan, pigura foto, buku catatan, sepasang _mug_ lucu, album foto... Ada pula yang memberi barang-barang ' _kurang standar'_ alias aneh-aneh seperti satu set perlengkapan makan bayi (mungkin pemberi hadiah itu mengira acara yang didatanginya ini merupakan acara syukuran anak 7 bulan) atau sepaket buku motivasi yang ditulis oleh motivator-motivator ternama. Walaupun begitu, Joonmyun begitu senang dan bahagia menerima semuanya. Selama 24 tahun hidupnya di dunia ini, Joonmyun begitu yakin bahwa hari ini adalah salah satu hari terbaik yang pernah ada di dalam hidupnya.

Joonmyun mengalihkan pandangannya kepada tumpukan kertas pembungkus hadiah yang berserakan di sisi meja sebelah kiri, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya saat ia menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau di tumpukan kertas-kertas pembungkus yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Joonmyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih sesuatu yang berkilau tersebut, kemudian mendapati bahwa sesuatu itu adalah sebuah kotak kecil yang dikemas dengan kertas pembungkus berwarna perak. Joonmyun mengerutkan keningnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera membuka kertas pembungkus berwarna perak itu lalu membuka kotak tersebut.

 _Pluk_!

Sebuah kertas yang dilipat kecil-kecil jatuh dari dalam kotak berisi kalung perak berbandul cincin yang begitu familiar di mata Joonmyun.

.

 _Orang bilang, jangan pernah bersedih karena saat-saat terindah itu usai..._

 _Tapi tersenyumlah karena saat-saat indah itu pernah terjadi._

 _Selamat atas pertunanganmu,_

 _Kim Joonmyun mantan terindahku._

 _Dari aku,_

 _Wu Yifan yang tak pandai merangkai kata untukmu._

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **the end?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't know if it's important or not, but.._

 _I wroted this fict in about an hour right after I re-read_ Mantan Terindah.

* * *

 _ **No Need to Say Sorry**_

a KrisHo fanfict

by _peblish_

.

 **warn:**

 _OOC, bahasa informal, yang kangen krisho jangan baper :b_

.

 _lastly, happy reading! :)_

* * *

 _Dribble_ , terobos lawan, _dribble,_ oper ke arah kawan, lompat, tangkap lagi bolanya, tebar pesona dikiiit… _Andddd…_

"YASH! _NICE SHOT!_ " Yifan berteriak senang sesaat setelah bola yang ia giring berhasil menjebol ring lawan, diikuti dengan suara nyaring peluit dari wasit yang memberi tanda bahwa pertandingan telah usai, juga seruan kemenangan seluruh anggota tim basketnya, teriakan para _supporter_ tim basketnya, dan tidak ketinggalan pula jeritan histeris para anggota _cheerleader_ sekolah mereka yang turut meramaikan pertandingan persahabatan antar sekolah Yifan dengan sekolah sebelah sore itu.

Setelah saling bersalaman dengan seluruh anggota tim basket lawan, Yifan dan teman-teman satu tim basketnya merayakan kemenangan mereka di tepi lapangan basket.

" _For our team, for our victory."_ Yifan, selaku kapten tim basket, memulai acara bersulangnya dengan teman-temannya. " _Cheers!"_

"YIFAAAAAN~!"

"UKHH!" Dengan _sangat memalukannya_ , Yifan tersedak minuman kalengnya sendiri saat sebuah suara centil yang entah datang dari mana mengejutkannya. Lantas cowok itu terbatuk-batuk karena cairan bersoda dari minuman kalengnya itu _sepertinya_ masuk ke dalam lubang hidungnya. "Uhukk… Uhukk…"

"Yifaaannn!" _Bruk!_ Pemilik suara itu berseru lagi, lalu… _Sleppp…_ Memeluk Yifan dengan mesra dari belakang. "Ya ampun, kamu keringatan banyak banget, _Darling?_ Uh, uh! Sini, sini, biar aku lap keringatmu…"

"Lu-Luhan…" Yifan bergumam _awkward_ menyebut nama cewek itu saat tangan lentik cewek itu mulai merambat untuk mengelap keringat Yifan dengan saputangan pink-nya. Yup, Luhan. Kapten tim _cheerleader_ sekolah mereka yang lincah, tangkas, dan pastinya cantik jelita bagaikan _bidadari_ _dari neraka. Apa, tunggu, bidadari neraka?_ Ya, bidadari neraka! Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum bagi semua warga sekolah bahwa Luhan naksir berat dengan Yifan dan _selalu_ menolak mentah-mentah _semua_ cowok yang nekat mendekati ataupun 'menembak'nya karena ia begitu setia dengan perasaan cintanya kepada Yifan.

Mengerikan?

 _Jelas._

"Aduduuuh! Jangan minum minuman soda abis olahraga, dong!" Belum sempat Yifan mencicipi setegukpun dari minuman kalengnya ( _yah, kecuali lubang hidungnya_ ), Luhan merebut kaleng soda tersebut lalu membuangnya jauh-jauh. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebotol minuman ion dari dalam tas pink yang dibawanya. "Niiihhh, kamu harus minum ini, _Darling._ "

"Uhm… O-oke…" Dengan terpaksa Yifan pun menerima botol minuman ion tersebut lalu mencuri-curi pandang ke arah teman satu timnya dengan isyarat, " _tolongin gue napa?!"_ lalu dibalas dengan lirikan mata dari teman-temannya yang berarti, " _buset, mana bisa kita nolongin elo, Fan?!"_. Begitu pula dengan Sehun, salah seorang teman baik Yifan yang juga anggota tim basket, yang langsung memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jengah lalu menatap Yifan dengan pandangan " _kagak mau, ah. entar selangkangan gue ditendang lagi kayak beberapa bulan yang lalu itu.". For your information,_ Luhan pernah menendang selangkangan Sehun yang sudah menghalangi Luhan untuk bertemu dengan Yifan di dalam kelas. Padahal Yifan sendiri yang tidak mau bertemu dengan Luhan, kenapa malah selangkangan Sehun yang jadi korban? Setelah tragedi penendangan selangkangan itu, Sehun bete berat dengan Yifan dan mogok bicara dengan cowok itu sampai akhirnya Yifan mentraktir Sehun di salah satu kedai _bubble-tea_ favoritnya dan akhirnya pertemanan mereka pun segera terselamatkan.

"Tuh kan, jadi tambah ganteng kalau nggak keringatan!" _Ngek!_ Luhan mencubit pipi Yifan dengan gemas. "Ah, tapi Yifan juga ganteng kalo lagi keringatan. Apalagi kalo keringatan waktu lagi main basket. Uuuuhhh… Kamu tuh _perfect_ banget meskipun lagi ngapa-ngapain, _Darliiiing…_ " _Bruk!_ Kali ini Luhan memeluk-meluk tubuh Yifan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Lu-Luhan… Ja-jangan gini, dong… Ga enak dilihat sama temen-temenku…" Yifan bergumam kikuk, mencoba melepaskan pelukan Luhan dari tubuhnya.

"Pssst… Pssst… Hyung! Woi!" Tiba-tiba Yifan merasakan siku tajam Sehun menusuk-nusuk pinggangnya.

"Apaan?!" Yifan menoleh menatap Sehun kemudian berdesis murka karena pinggangnya sedikit sakit akibat ditusuk-tusuk dengan siku kurus Sehun.

Sehun melotot, kemudian menunjuk ke suatu arah dengan dagunya, lalu ikut berdesis murka. "Itu!"

Yifan mengikuti arah tunjukan Sehun, kemudian mendapati sesosok Kim Joonmyun yang ada di pintu masuk lapangan basket sekolah mereka dengan kedua alis yang bertaut, memandang lurus _dan_ tajam ke arah Yifan─yang _masih_ berada dalam posisi dipeluk mesra oleh Luhan.

Kemudian cewek itu menghela nafas, melengos, kemudian berbalik dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan area lapangan basket dengan langkah yang dientak-entakkan.

Sementara Yifan?

Cowok itu membeku dalam posisinya selagi memandangi punggung Joonmyun yang semakin lama semakin menjauh.

Lalu kelabakan.

Kemudian cowok itu mendadak bangkit dari duduknya─tanpa memedulikan Luhan yang sedikit terjengkang karena Yifan yang sedang dipeluknya itu mendadak berdiri─lalu berlari kencang menyusul cewek yang sudah lenyap dari pandangannya itu.

Cewek itu, Kim Joonmyun.

Cinta pertamanya semasa SMA.

* * *

"Joon… Joonmyun-a… _Babe…_ Ukhhh… Awhh!" Yifan berpura-pura berjalan pincang, sambil mencoba meraih Joonmyun yang berada dalam radius sekitar 3 meter di depannya. "Woooii… Joon… Aduduuhh… Kakiku sakit, nih, kayaknya patah tulang, deh, gara-gara pertandingan tadi… Ja-jangan cepet-cepet dong, jalannya…"

Dan rencana licik Yifan untuk pura-pura pincang agar Joonmyun mau mendengarkannya pun berhasil.

Cewek itu mendadak menghentikan langkahnya.

Kemudian… _Duk!_

Joonmyun berbalik, kemudian secara tiba-tiba cewek itu menendang kaki Yifan dengan tenaga kecewek-cewekannya. _You know,_ lah, tenaga kecewek-cewekan, apalagi dari seorang Kim Joonmyun yang begitu mungil ini, mana ada rasa sakitnya ditendang seperti itu?

Dan _sialnya,_ Yifan _lupa_ bahwa seharusnya ia segera berteriak kesakitan setelah Joonmyun menendang kakinya seperti itu.

"Pembohong, kan?!" Joonmyun menjerit sebal kemudian memukuli lengan Yifan. "Katanya patah tulang! Mana patah tulang?! Mana?! Kamu patah otak, kali, Yifan! Bohong, bohong, bohong!"

Yifan nyengir, kemudian tertawa dengan tidak bertenaga. "Ha-habisnya… Kalau aku nggak bilang kalau kakiku patah tulang… Kamu nggak bakal mau berhenti dan dengerin aku, kan, Joon…" Dengan liciknya─ _sekali lagi_ ─Yifan memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Tangan cowok itu mulai merambat untuk memeluk pinggang Joonmyun.

"ARGH!" Kali ini Yifan _benar-benar_ merasa kesakitan saat Joonmyun mencubit kecil salah satu titik pori-pori di punggung tangan Yifan yang merambat di pinggang cewek itu.

"Urusin aja sana cewek _cheerleader_ -mu sampai puas!" Seru Joonmyun kemudian cewek itu kembali berbalik dan meninggalkan Yifan yang masih meringis kesakitan selagi mengusap-usap punggung tangannya di koridor sekolah pada sore hari menjelang petang itu.

"Joon… Tungguin, dooonggg… Kita janjian pulang bareng, kaann, hari iniii?" Yifan kembali berlari-lari kecil menyusul cewek itu.

* * *

Hening.

Suasana di dalam Ford hitam yang dikemudikan Yifan itu begitu hening.

Memang benar Joonmyun sudah duduk manis di jok penumpang di sebelahnya (well, _tentunya setelah Yifan memohon-mohon kepada cewek itu untuk mengantarnya pulang_ ), tapi sepanjang perjalanan cewek itu membisu seraya melemparkan pandangannya ke luar jendela mobil. Yifan sendiri sudah berkali-kali mencoba menegur cewek itu untuk sekedar menoleh atau menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi tetap saja cewek itu tidak kunjung membuka mulutnya.

"Joon… Kita udah sampe di rumahmu, niihh…" Bahkan sampai mobil Yifan sudah berhenti di depan rumah Joonmyun, cewek itu masih saja terdiam dengan wajah cemberut. "…Dan kamu masih nggak mau ngomong sama aku? Sepatah katapun? Bilang terimakasih atau apa gitu? Panggil aku Pak Supir juga nggak papa, yang penting ngomong, dooongg… Jangan ngambeeekk…" Yifan mulai merengek-rengek dengan nada manja.

Dan benar saja, pendirian Joonmyun begitu kukuh. Cewek itu segera membuka pintu mobil, turun, kemudian membanting pintu mobil keras-keras.

 _BRUAK!_

"…"

"…"

"…"

" _ **Y-ya ampun…"**_

Dan pada akhirnya Joonmyun pun bersuara, meskipun dalam kondisi kedua tangan yang menutupi mulutnya karena aksi membantingnya tadi baru saja merusakkan pintu mobil Yifan.

* * *

"BUSET!" Sehun menganga takjub sambil memandangi mobil Yifan yang tiba-tiba saja mampir ke bengkel keluarganya malam itu. "…I-ini… Ini abis diapain sampai copot begini pintu mobil lo, hyung..?" Sehun menunjuk mobil Yifan sambil memandangi Yifan dan Joonmyun bergantian, meminta sebuah jawaban yang bisa mengatasi rasa herannya. _Iya,_ _ **copot.**_ Salah satu engsel yang menyangga pintu mobil tersebut terlihat jelas dalam kondisi pecah sementara engsel yang lain tidak dapat menyangga pintu mobil itu sendirian, dan akhirnya pintu mobil itu berakhir dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

"Eng… E-ehehe…" Yifan menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya sambil cengar-cengir, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sementara Joonmyun sedari tadi hanya menunduk gugup sambil menggigiti bibirnya.

"Wah, rusak berat, nih." Gumam ayah Sehun sambil menunjuk ke salah satu titik di bagian dalam pintu mobil tersebut. "Semua engselnya harus diganti sama yang baru. Makan waktu lama juga, nih."

"Gi-gitu, ya, Om..?" Yifan yang jelas-jelas tidak mengerti harus berkata apa, hanya bergumam sok asyik sambil meringis mendengarkan penjelasan ayah Sehun.

"Tapi… Kalau ada uang lebih, sih…" Tiba-tiba ayah Sehun tersenyum penuh arti sambil melirik Yifan. "…Bisa lah, sejam-dua jam di sini."

"Uang lebih? Ah, kecil, Om! Sejam-dua jam aja, kan?" Yifan mendadak berniat mengeluarkan dompetnya, tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya saat merasakan tatapan Joonmyun kepadanya. "Tolong segera diperbaikin, ya, Om… Bisa berabe kalau ayah atau ibuku tahu mobilku kayak begini. Bisa-bisa SIM-ku dicabut dan aku disuruh naik becak tiap hari." Gumam Yifan dengan wajah memelas.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Gak usah diraguin lagi, lah, hyung, bengkel keluarga gue." Kemudian dengan wajah _jumawa_ -nya Sehun menepuk dadanya dengan bangga.

* * *

"…Joon..?"

Joonmyun mengangkat wajahnya dengan takut-takut saat Yifan memanggil namanya dengan panggilan kesukaannya itu. "…A-apa..?"

Yifan meletakkan secangkir _greentea_ yang baru saja diteguknya, kemudian meraih tangan Joonmyun yang terjulur di atas meja ruang tunggu bengkel keluarga Sehun. "Kok kamu diem lagi, sih?"

Joonmyun kembali menggigiti bibirnya dengan gelisah, kemudian cewek itu bergumam lirih, "Ma-maafin aku, Yifan…"

Yifan mengerutkan keningnya. "Maaf?"

Joonmyun mengangguk takut-takut, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan terbata. "Ga-gara-gara aku… Mobilmu… A-aku…"

Senyum Yifan merekah. Hatinya terasa begitu hangat menatap wajah merah Joonmyun yang terlihat begitu ketakutan. Lebih tepatnya… Joonmyun, dalam kondisi apapun, selalu mampu membuat Yifan jatuh cinta untuk berkali-kali lagi.

" _It's really okay._ " Ucap Yifan lembut sambil mempererat genggamannya. "Kamu nggak perlu minta maaf, Joon…"

"Ta-tapi, aku…" Joonmyun menyela ucapan Yifan, kemudian dengan tergesa cewek itu meraih tasnya lalu meraih dompetnya. Kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas ratusribuan dari dalam dompetnya, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Yifan. "Bi-biaya perbaikannya kita bagi dua, ya?! I-ini… Segini cukup, nggak..? Apa kurang..? Apa masih kurang..? Masih kurang..?" Joonmyun terlihat lepas kontrol, cewek itu berkali-kali mengeluarkan lembaran lain dari dalam dompetnya sampai dompet biru itu kosong melompong karena Joonmyun sudah mengeluarkan seluruh isi dompetnya di atas meja.

"Oh, ya ampun, Kim Joonmyun, hentikan." Yifan mencekal tangan Joonmyun dan cewek itu pun refleks menghentikan perbuatannya. Joonmyun menatap nanar ke arah Yifan yang sedang mengumpulkan lembaran uangnya, kemudian cowok itu menarik tangan Joonmyun dan menyerahkan kembali uang itu tepat di tangannya. "Kembalikan ini ke dompetmu, Joon. _Please_."

"A-aku…" Pertahanan air mata Joonmyun pun jebol seketika. Air mata cewek itu berderai seiring dengan suaranya yang menjadi serak. "…Aku bego banget, ya, Yifan..? Cemburu sampai gelap mata kayak gitu… Aku bahkan nggak bisa bersikap dewasa, aku nggak bisa nguasain kecemburuanku sendiri, a-aku… Uhuk-uhuk…"

"Joon…" Yifan menyodorkan segelas air putih dari atas meja kepada Joonmyun yang langsung diminum dengan susah payah oleh cewek itu. "Apa kamu inget aku pernah minta kamu untuk bersikap dewasa..?"

Joonmyun menggeleng lemah sambil mengusap bibirnya seusai meminum segelas air putih.

Yifan tersenyum. " _So,_ kenapa kamu harus menyesali dirimu sendiri yang nggak bisa bersikap dewasa? Dan… Kenapa kita harus bersikap dewasa segala? Kita ini masih remaja, _yo_! Masih penuh energi, _yo_! Nakal jangan, narkoba jangan, mabok-mabokan pakai Fan*ta, baru boleh, _yo yo yo_!"

Dan sekilas Yifan dapat melihat bahwa Joonmyun tersenyum geli mendengar kelakar Yifan di tengah derai air matanya.

"Konyol." Joonmyun mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan, menahan senyum gelinya.

"Tapi kamu cinta sama cowok konyol ini." Goda Yifan sambil membantu Joonmyun mengusap air mata cewek itu.

Wajah Joonmyun kembali berubah warna menjadi merah padam.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong uangmu yang tadi…"

Joonmyun mengangkat wajahnya menatap Yifan, kemudian, "Eng? Ke-kenapa...?"

Yifan tersenyum penuh arti. "Ditabung ya, buat kehidupan rumah tangga dan anak-anak kita nanti."

Dan sekali lagi wajah Joonmyun kembali merah padam karena kata-kata Yifan.

* * *

 _ **the end!**_

* * *

…padahal, di masa depan, nyatanya Joonmyun bikin rumah tangganya sama Chanyeol :(

 _*ruins my own fanfiction*_

 _by the way,_

 _thanks for reading!_ ^^

 _I do love KrisHo so much and I will write fiction about them as many as I can!_ ^^

 _see you in my other KrisHo fics_ ~ :3


End file.
